Beyond the Sea
by LifesLover
Summary: Demyx sailed... and Zexion waited. /for Zemyx day- based on the song 'Beyond the Sea'/


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, no matter how much I wish and pray and believe that it ever will be. KH belongs to Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura and all related affiliates. Ooh, don't I just sound all lawyer-ish?

A/N: Okay, it's past midnight where I am, so it's technically no longer Zemyx day anymore, but I still had to submit something. I tried, honestly, I did, to get it in on time, but writer's block and a bad case of heat exhaustion has taken its toll on me. Currently, where I am, it's 102 degrees Farenheit. Now, for those who use Celsius and don't know what that means- it's pretty damn hot. I'm absolutely dying here... okay, I'm not. I just have to keep really hydrated.

Dedication: To all those who love Zemyx and have been praying for this day to come, just because more Zemyx stories are posted today. It's true- no less than six stories were submitted today for Zemyx... that's about twice more than every other day. Oh, and to all those who recently graduated. One year ago, today, I graduated from high school. Yes, I graduated on Zemyx day... and I didn't even know about KH back then. Anyway, to all those who worked their asses off and got the credit that they deserved. This is for you.

Warning: It was written in a small amount of time, and it comes from my brain. 'Nough said, right?

* * *

Beyond The Sea

_Somewhere __beyond the sea  
_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

Demyx stood on the deck of his ship, watching as the waves rolled by in the sea, and the clouds lazily drifted in the sky. His hair ruffled lightly in the wind, and his eyes were trained on the distant horizon set far away from him.

He listened to not a word that was said to him, ignoring all of the ships' hands in favor of keeping his eyes on that distant shore. He had gone sailing, taking himself far away from the one he loved. Now, finally, he was going back to that place, the place where his lover waited. Nothing was going to keep him away from his love- not anymore.

_My lover stands on golden sands_

__

And watches the ships that go sailing

Zexion stood on the beach next to the blue sea, watching men leave for, and men return, from the icy grip of the ocean. The sea was a siren's call to most men, promising distant lands and treasures untold before. Zexion was one of few men that didn't heed that call- to turn their back on all that the sea offered.

Zexion knew exactly what the sea took away from men- and knew that anything it offered was not comparable to what it took in return. Zexion hated the sea- hated its secrets and its hold on men; hated what it had done to him. He came to the beach every day, not because he enjoyed watching the ships coming and going, but because he waited. Waited for his lover to return, knowing that his lover had every intention of coming back to him.

_Somewhere beyond the sea  
_

_He's there watching for me_

Demyx was getting excited, knowing how close he was to home… and to his lover. It was only a matter of days before he would reach that shore and the arms of the one he loved.

_Zexion…._

Demyx breathed his name, feeling how the name whipped away on the winds moving his ship forward, closing his eyes and breathing in that briny smell. Oh, how Demyx had enjoyed his time sailing- but it was time for him to return; to return to Zexion. If only he could hold Zexion in his arms, whisper his name, breathe in his scent of lavender and ink… oh, how happy Demyx would be then. His time of being away was done, and now he only wished to be with Zexion- the only one he'd ever loved.

Demyx put his arms around his body, shivering as the wind moved past him. His eyes remained closed, and he let his senses take over. If he thought hard enough, and believed hard enough, he knew that he would be able to feel Zexion's love touch him, hear his name pass from Zexion's lips.

_If I could fly like birds on high  
_

_Then straight to his arms I'd go sailing  
_

Zexion knew that it would be soon. Was it just intuition that told him that Demyx was near? Zexion didn't know and he didn't care. He knew that Demyx was close, and that he wanted to be with him. Zexion smiled, and breathed out his name. The wind coming from the sea was whistling through his white tunic, and Zexion hugged his arms close, wishing that Demyx was the one keeping him warm.

Zexion turned his head away from the sea he hated so much, and towards the harbor close by. Demyx would dock his ship there, and Zexion would wait. He'd been waiting for three years, already. What were a few more days when it meant that he would be reunited with his love in the end? Zexion swallowed, feeling the eagerness rush through his body. Demyx was far away, still, but coming closer with each minute that passed.

Zexion turned his back on the sea that Demyx loved so much, and walked to the cottage that he and Demyx had lived in since they first realized that they loved each other. It was set high on a cliff, high above the sea. Demyx had built it, feeling that it was a way to be close to his beloved ocean while staying with Zexion.

It hadn't been enough, though. He had still left, and, in a fit of complete desperation, Zexion had cried for days. Demyx hadn't returned, although Zexion wished that Demyx could have felt his pain. Of course, even though Zexion hated the sea for taking his love away, he loved Demyx enough to know that he would have given anything to make Demyx happy.

And, if being on the sea, sailing off into the sunset, finding foreign lands and swimming by the shore was what Demyx wanted and was what made him happy, than Zexion was willing to make the sacrifice. But now, Demyx was sailing home, tired of the care free lifestyle the sea gave to him.

_It's far beyond the stars_

_It's near beyond the moon_

Demyx could feel it coming, could feel that he was nearing that which he had cruelly tossed away. He was so close to Zexion. Demyx's heart swelled, beating faster as the thought of Zexion filled his head. Zexion was all that Demyx wanted now.

Demyx had been so cruel, leaving Zexion that way. Even though he had said goodbye, and Zexion had seemed fine with it, Demyx knew that what he had done was evil. Lovers should not be apart, no matter what dreams Demyx had had when he was a young boy, living by the sea and watching all those men come and go, wishing that he could be one of them. Demyx understood that now, and knew that Zexion had forgiven him long ago.

Three years was a long time to be apart from each other, considering that they'd loved each other for only five years. Demyx's only wish was to be in Zexion's arms now, to hear Zexion whisper to him his love, and to say that they would never be apart again. Demyx opened his eyes, lifting a spyglass to his eye, scanning for the land that he knew so well. He trained his vision on the distant horizon, knowing that just beyond it were his home and the man he had left behind.

Demyx lowered the glass, moving away from the side of his ship, and down to his cabin below deck. He dropped the glass on his desk, sitting on the bed in the corner, watching the sea pass by through his window. He lay down, still watching. Zexion was waiting for him.

_I know beyond a doubt  
_

_My heart will lead me there soon  
_

Zexion opened the door to the quaint little cottage, and lay down on the bed in the loft. He watched the sea through the window next to the bed, so far below, crashing against the cliff walls. If he closed his eyes, he would be able to concentrate on his heart, and the way it beat so quickly, so fast. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that Demyx was already there, moving towards the bed with that look on his face, the look that told Zexion all he needed to know.

Zexion gasped, wishing that it were true, and that Demyx was already there, willing to close the distance between the two and love like they hadn't in over three years. His hair swept down beside his face, no longer obscuring his sapphire blue eyes. When he opened them, he knew that Demyx wouldn't be there, and that he still had to wait.

He'd waited so long…. When were he and Demyx to be reunited? When could their suffering end? When could he hold Demyx in his arms again?

He wanted to believe, so much, that Demyx was near. And, if he just trusted his instincts, then he'd be correct and Demyx would be near, no matter how far away Demyx was from their little corner of paradise. He just had to believe….

Zexion smiled, knowing that his beliefs were correct, and that Demyx would be there soon. His heart wouldn't be moving so fast, his blood wouldn't be singing through his veins like they were, and his toes wouldn't tingle with the impulse to jump to his feet and dash back towards that sea and Demyx.

_We'll meet beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just like before  
_

Demyx had waited long enough. Days had he been sailing non-stop, not even waiting for the ship to be cleared for port before he had jumped into the frigid waters, swimming to shore, and the small cottage that Demyx knew would be where he found his love.

Demyx stumbled upon the golden sands, staggering and gasping from the icy temperature of the water. He set off at a run, leaving behind the siren call of the sea, and its icy grip that was trying to reach out and grab him again. He raced up the cliff side, Zexion's name and face racing through his mind, leaving him no quarter for other thoughts. All that he could think of was Zexion- all that he had been able to think of for days… weeks… years….

He burst through the door of the small home that he had built specifically for Zexion and himself, gasping out Zexion's name. There was a stirring in the loft, and Zexion appeared above the railing, looking down with a surprised expression on his face. Then, he was racing down the ladder, and Demyx was rushing towards him. They met, arms pulling around the other's body, lips clashing together, sweetly breathing of the other for the first time in three years.

It was heaven.

_Happy we will be beyond the sea  
_

_And never again I'll go sailing  
_

Zexion and Demyx walked along the edge of the cliff, Demyx not even sparing a glance for the sea he had loved for so long. His eyes were kept on Zexion's face, and the smiles that Zexion would occasionally let slip out. Demyx's eyes twinkled with happiness, and Zexion took Demyx's hand, nuzzling his face with the hand that he had just grabbed.

He was with the man that he had dreamed about for three years, and Demyx had not a single thought about the sea. All was well in Zexion's life. They loved, and loved without fear of Demyx leaving again, or ever hearing that siren call again.

Demyx had shut his ears to the sound.

_Sailing...  
_

_We'll meet, I know we'll meet beyond the shore  
_

_We'll kiss just as before  
_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
_

_And never again I'll go sailing  
_

_Sailing_

They lived out their lives, in their small cottage by the sea, never even glancing at the crystal waters below them. Demyx was happy with his love, and happy to never set foot on another ship again. Zexion's hatred for the pull of the sea was curbed, and he thought never again of those blue tides. Demyx had no desire for the ocean, or the wonders it offered. Zexion had no desire for anything but Demyx. _  
_

_No more sailing  
_

_No more sailing_

And they lived… no more sailing for Demyx… and no more waiting for Zexion.

* * *

  
A/N: Well, review if you wish... or don't. I'd rather that you did, especially if you favorite (although, why would you, considering that I've done much better things than this) but, I can't tell you what you can and cannot do. I'm just too nice a person. Hope you enjoyed. This was written to the song 'Beyond the Sea' by Celtic Woman... well, the version that I listened to was done by Celtic Woman. It's originally done by some guy that I don't have inclination to remember his name. The version by Celtic Woman is absolutely beautiful and I suggest you listen to it.

Loves,

Lifes.Lover


End file.
